In the information technology environment of today, the use of biometric data is becoming increasingly more prevalent. Biometric data contains information that is based on traits that are intrinsic to the owner. Some examples of biometric data include DNA, fingerprint, aspects of the hand, facial aspects, aspects of the eye, movement aspects, scent and/or voice aspects. The use of such data is often preferred due to the absolute correlation that can be achieved between the data and the owner of the biometric.
However, this advantage in the use of biometric data can also lead to serious concerns. In an information technology environment, biometric data can be converted into a form that a computer device can interpret, such as a digital representation of the biometric data. In the case that this representation is not adequately secured, this representation can be retrieved by an unauthorized individual. In such a case, other data about the individual can be compromised due to the correlative nature of the biometric data to the individual associated therewith.
These concerns can be particularly relevant when biometric data is needed in order to conduct a search. In such an environment, one must be concerned with security of the biometric data during transmittal of the data over communication lines. In addition, it is often difficult to ascertain the level of security present in the location that contains the data that needs to be searched.